Tetsucabra
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Boulder Crush |Habitats = Underground Cave Frozen Sea Unknown Great Forest Underground Volcano |Monster Size = (?) 632.90 cm |Monster Relations = None |Generation = Fourth }} Tetsukabura is an Amphibian monster first introduced in Monster Hunter 4. It is known to inhabit the Underground Cave. Tetsukabura first appears in 3 star Village Quests and it also appears in HR1 Guild Quests. __TOC__ Physiology Tetsukabura is a large Amphibian with a striking orange and indigo colouration. It harbors large tusks along with a large set of molars that are capable of crushing prey with ease. Tetsukabura also has a stubby tail that swells up when angered. Abilities Tetsukabura is capable of lifting up large boulders like a forklift and tossing them at attackers. Utilizing its extremely powerful jaws, Tetsukabura can crush boulders, sending shards flying to damage enemies. It is also capable of spitting a green and globular substance that can decrease its prey's stamina. Habitat Tetsukabura is known to inhabit the Underground Cave, where it ambushes its prey from pools of water. It can also be seen in the Frozen Sea and Unknown Great Forest. Game Appearances In-Game Description Analysis and Guides For details, see 'Tetsukabura Guides'. Notes *Tetsukabura appears to have a color scheme resembling the "blue pants" color morph of the strawberry poison-dart frog and its tusks somewhat resemble the fanged frog's fangs. *Similar to real frogs, Tetsukabura will attack almost anything that moves. **Also, like real frogs, it is believed that Tetsukaburas may start off as tadpoles. *Tetsukabura can spit out a green, globular substance that can decrease a hunter's stamina. **Tetsukabura's Bile Spit attack range can max out to 40 meters (115 feet). *Tetsukabura is known to be very fond of using its tusks and arms to attack. One may prefer to do prominent tail attack since it doesn't use its tail attack as often. **Tetsukabura uses its feet just to lunge forward in a quick-pounce attack, it rarely performs diving attacks. *When Tetsukabura had scooped out a boulder from the ground, it takes approximately 7.3 second for it to drop into the ground by itself again. *If hunters are able to flinch Tetsukabura while its holding or picking up a boulder, it will drop a shiny. *According to the official Monster Hunter 4 website, Tetsukabura is an amphibious monster. *When Tetsukabura picks up boulders or does certain attacks, its tail puffs up and becomes larger. **When its tail is puffed up, it becomes the weakest part of its body. *Tetsukabura's tusks can each be broken individually along with its hind legs and its back. **When Tetsukabura's tusks are broken, its face becomes much weaker and it pick up smaller boulders. *When enraged, Tetsukabura huffs air from its nose, its tail turns black and developes spines in it. *Tetsukabura leaves an area by digging underground. *When tired, it will eat an Aptonoth, or Popo to regain its stamina. *It can be infected by Goa Magara's Feral Wyvern Virus. *There is an event quest where you are able to fight a miniature Tetsukabura. Etymology Tetsukabura's name(Romaji) may be derived from multiple words. *In Japanese, Tetsu means 'Iron' (鉄/ テツ). Category:Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters